


Leave The Girl Alone

by LunaTheLoneWolf



Series: Supernatural drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Diners, Gen, Obsessing over Pie, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheLoneWolf/pseuds/LunaTheLoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble about Dean and pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave The Girl Alone

“Please?” Cadence whined.

Jake just focused on the road in front of him, already used to his friend’s behavior. “No”

“Pleeeeeeeeeeease?” Cadence asked once more.

“No.”

He heard her take a deep breath. “ _Here it comes…”_ he thought.

In the passenger seat, the brunette clasped her hands together and put on the biggest set of puppy eyes she had. “ _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-“_

Nope.

_“-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-“_

Not falling for it.

_“-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-“_

Nope, nope, nope.

_“-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-“_

Not gonna give…

_“-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-“_

“FINE.” Jake finally shouted.

There was a shocked silence for a few moments. Then there was an over joyed, “Yes!” from the girl in the passenger seat.  The boy merely rolled his eyes. It was better than banging his head against the steering wheel until he had a concussion.

“Remind me again why we are friends?” He asked as he looked for the nearest diner.

“Because when we were in pre-k we promised to be friends even though I had cooties and it wasn’t cool for you to be friends with a girl just ‘cause we’re cool like that” Cadence replied. She too was looking around for a diner.

“Doesn’t explain why I’m still here, driving you around looking for a diner, because you suddenly had a craving for pie after playing manhunt at the docks,” Jake pointed out.

“Which was a bad idea to play with you,” she hummed. “We can never find you.”

“Not my fault I was born with dark skin and you were born with bad eyesight,” he laughed.

“Oh fuck you,” she tried to say seriously. There was still a slight tone of laughter that she couldn’t quite erase.

“Hm…” he said like he was actually thinking about it. “Nah, I don’t like you _that_ much.” Jake laughed even as Cadence punched his arm. “Hey! No punching the driver!”

“Screw you!” she laughed.

“I thought we _just_ went over th-“Jake started. But he was cut off by the sharp smack that hit his arm.

The smack was soon followed by smaller ones as Cadence pointed out the window. “There! There!”

Jake looked to where she was pointing and rolled his eyed once more. “Okay, okay,” he said as he got in the lane to turn into the parking lot. “Calm down Cade, it’s just a diner.”

“A diner with pie!”

“ _Right, a diner with pie,”_ he thought. _“Freaking cravings. I feel bad for her future husband when he gets her pregnant.”_

* * *

 

There weren’t that many people in the diner when they entered. A couple in a booth, a group of teens being loud in a corner, and two guys sitting next to each other at the counter and that was it. Before Jake could even ask, Cadence was already sitting at the corner of the counter by the two guys. He sighed as he walked over to take his seat on her left side. He leaned back casually on his stool to put his back against the wall.

Cadence smirked as she placed her chin in the palm of her hand. “’Bout time you got over here.”

Jake rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night. “Sorry I’m not as fast as you, Speedy Gonzales.” He knew they were talking loud enough for the two other guys to hear when the one with longer hair cracked a smile right before he covered it with his cup.

Cadence smiled and held out a long, _“¡Arriba!”_ as she spun her stool around. Jake sighed while he heard the other man closest to his friend say, “Well, someone had a _little_ too much sugar today.”

“Got that right,” Jake grumbled loud enough for the guys to hear. They chuckled and a waitress came by.

She sent a slightly amused look to Cadence as she stopped herself from spinning. “What can I get you two tonight?” the woman asked.

Jake raised a hand. “I’ll take some Earl Grey please.”

The waitress nodded as she wrote it down on her note-pad. She glanced at Cadence before just pointing her pen at her. “And your friend?”

Jake opened his mouth to answer, but Cadence was already answering. “I’ll have a slice of your finest pie,” she said in a fake British accent. There was a surprised cough from her right from the shorter man as the waitress wrote her order down and left.

Cadence turned to look at Jake shaking his head in disbelief. “What?” she asked.

“Only you would,” he laughed as he hopped off his stool. “I’ll be right back,” he called as he headed towards the bathroom.

She smirked as she turned to lean against the counter. There was a slight rustling of clothes on her left, like someone was about to move. Then, a male voice was saying, “Dean no, leave the girl alone.”

Cadence turned her head to look to her left to see the one man with longer hair looking off to the corner while he stirred his drink. On the other hand, the shorter one was looking right at her with a proud look in his eyes, smirk on his face, and drink raised up in a toast almost towards her. Cadence smirked back.

“Let me guess,” she said as she turned towards him. “You’re Dean and you like pie?”

The other man took one glance at their smirks before he settled on looking down at his drink. “Oh God, here we go.”

And then the flood gates were opened.

Five minutes later, that was what how Jake found them. The long haired man looking down at his drink while Cadence and Dean were talking about pie. He was about to ask Cadence what he missed while he was gone, but then stopped, shook his head, and sat next to the other man. “Do I even want to know?”

The long haired man looked at the two as Cadence proudly proclaimed, “ _I can make the best pumpkin pie_ ever _!”_ and just shook his head. “My brother likes pie too much.” Jake grunted in amusement. The man held out a hand and said, “Sam.”

Jake grabbed his hand and shook it saying, “Jake.”

“When do you think they’ll stop obsessing over pie?”

“Probably as soon as she gets hers.”

Sure enough, as soon as Cadence’s pie was set in front of her, she only let out one squeal and dug right in. Sam and Jake just laughed.

* * *

 

Got the Idea from this one:


End file.
